creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
The Frozen Lady
I've been trying to write this off as some sort of hoax for a while now... but I can't. What I saw had to be something real because frankly, I can't think of a way that anyone could pull a prank like this without the help of a movie special effects crew. Even if it was some sort of...sick joke, no one has told me that it was just that. A joke. I though that if I got this all down somewhere, anywhere, it would clear things up. Maybe I could...no. The authorities would just write me off as drunk or that I'm suffering from bad hallucinations and should take my meds. But you...not just you, the people who read this kind of stuff or ones who have written experiences like mine, you might believe me. That's all I need. Hope that someone, out there will know what I'm talking about. I just want an explanation, I just want to warn people that this woman might still be alive. It happened 3 days ago. I was watching one of my favorite shows on a marathon run when I realized had ran out of some of snacks I had stashed on my coffee table. I found this tragic and in retrospect wish I had never went into town, to the gas station, to restock. I got my stuff, piled my junk food in my car and started back home. I should of just waited to open that damn bag of chips but no, I just had to have some even though my house was just five miles away. So foolishly I decided to open the bag in the dark. I saw her. Just a blur from the corner of my eye, racing into my headlights. I couldn't do anything, I didn't have time to react. I ran her over with a thump. A horrible thump complete with a scrapping sound which I believe to be the metal of my car scratching against her bones. I slammed on the brakes, the rubber of the tires screeching against the road. I got out of my car, and just stood there. I looked over to where she was, expecting her to be dead on the ground...but there she was, standing- No. More of a slouch. She was slouched over, her hand grabbing a broken, twisted arm. I ran over to her, grabbing her shoulders as if to help hold her up, "Oh my god are you all right?" Nothing. As my eyes got adjusted to the dark I realized that she was completely naked, covered in cracked, open pores. They leaked with some liquid that when I touched it, was cold like liquid nitrogen, or what I think it would feel like. Just cold, to cold to be alive, to cold to be human. She looked up at me with her blank, white eyes and with her one working hand placed in on my chest. It started to ooze the liquid, covering my shirt and neck. It burned like frost bite. I tried to move away but she started grabbed my jaw, placing the open sore over my mouth. I coughed and struggled but I couldn't get away. I tried not be violent as I had just run her over but now she was trying to kill me. I felt the cold liquid cover my fist as I smashed it against her nose. It sounded like breaking ice. She backed away, her hand grabbing her face as she screamed in pain. I ran back to my car...and drove away. That's it no good ending, no resolution. It was just an encounter with something I don't understand. Do I wish I knew more? In a way yes but... I wish I wouldn't. Now I've been searching online forums, threads, blogs, anything since then, hoping that I'm not the only one whose seen her. So that's why I came here, to share my story, to warn you of her. If you see her, run don't try to fight back I was just lucky. And to any of you that have seen her or know what the hell I'm talking about, please, call me. I just want to know what I ran into that night. Category:Beings